


balls and halls.

by lil_shitass



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_shitass/pseuds/lil_shitass
Summary: jane and sif are just dancing.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Sif
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	balls and halls.

**Author's Note:**

> » please, leave comments, i need them too much   
> » sorry for mistakes, english isn’t my native language

"my queen, you won’t refuse me a dance, will you?"

jane turns after the hand that has fallen on her shoulder, straightens the folds of the white dress that is so unusually sitting on her, like she’s a bride, and smiles softly at the approaching sif. it would seem that she must be wearing a suit, because ... just because it’s a sif, she gets out of armor and sweatshirts once a century, but today, apparently, something special has happened, so she’s wearing a dress too. it’s also white. they don’t marry, not at all, but everything goes to this, jane has already — although this is not typical of her — planned out how she will kneel down on one knee and hold out the ring, touching this sif, who doesn’t always understand what is the meaning of half of the romantic midgardian traditions, but she finds them cute enough.

"of course, the best of the best". 

sif takes her hand in her and gently pulls on herself, pushing her to snuggle her chest against her chest, and jane dies of contrast: these hands, which are not at all rough for a warrior, can simultaneously fall on the waist and at the same time break the limbs of enemies. jane loves in her sweetheart not only courage and brute strength, which are so valued in the three warriors, but also appearance, and a sharp mind, and talents that are not usually shown. jane loves her all and knows that if they dance like this, it’s mutual.

"dear, what had happened that you gave up your usual armor?"

"it's just ... you are at the celebration tonight, and I thought our dresses would go well with each other"

jane lowers her gaze and looks first at the milky shade of velvet, tightly wrapped around sif’s hips and legs to the knees, and then at the rustling skirts that loki has advised her, although every fool and baby knows that following his advice is more dear to himself, but, surprisingly, it turned out quite, not bad, albeit too lush for her: too many layers and lace.

"you were right"

sif interlaces their fingers, making another round of the luxurious hall, and jane restrains the desire to do the same with the other hand, because many curious glances are drawn at them. they are not annoying, just unusual. many knew about the choice sif had made, she herself told, for the first time bringing jane to her home, and they, equally in love not only with each other, but also the worlds where they lived before they met, never decided where they would settle. but the matter is going to the wedding.

"i fell into you with my head"

"i love you too"


End file.
